Conventional hybrids are used in many radio-frequency (RF) circuit applications including applications to combine and separate signals such as antenna signals. One problem with conventional hybrids is that they are relatively large because predetermined phase-differences are provided between certain ports. Many wireless communication devices, especially those operating in wireless local area networks (WLANs), are hindered by reception and/or transmission problems due to nulls in their antenna patterns. Wireless communication devices could benefit from the use of hybrids to improve their signal reception and/or transmission; however, conventional hybrids are generally too large for use in many portable and hand-held devices. Thus, there are general needs for smaller, more compact hybrids, especially hybrids for use in wireless communication devices where size and weight are important.